


All in the Name of Ice Cream

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: One Spiderkid and his Clan [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Good Peter, High School, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Display of Affection, Robots, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: In which Tony accidentally loses Peter.(Again.)





	1. All in the Name of Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH ENDGAME.  
> Eek!  
> Part 5? Is this Part 5 of the series?  
> I think so.  
> Wow.

For the second time in his life, Peter found himself being pulled out of school early by an Avenger.

This time it was Nat, wearing a blonde wig and with a fake scar on her neck. She stuck her head around a maths classroom door and called out in a Southern accent. “Peter?”

The maths teacher turned to face her. “Ma’am? Can I help you?”

“I’m here to collect Peter Parker. He’s my godson, something’s come up and I need to take him out, I’m so sorry to be such a bother.” she held out a slip of paper to the teacher. “The lady at the desk said I should give you this.”

The teacher took it, examined it and nodded. “Ok.”

“Peter, let’s go honey.”

“I’ll see you later.” Peter said to Ned and MJ. He picked up his bag and walked to Nat, who apologised profusely to the teacher and shut the door.

“What’s going on?” Peter demanded. “Why are you here and what’s with the accent? Is it May- oh no, it’s May, isn’t it?” That’s why they sent you because-”

Nat glared at Peter. “I you shut up for long enough I could tell you what’s going on without interrupting you and being rude, because that would break my Southern character.”

Peter glared back at her, which took the most nerve he’d ever used for anything. “Just tell me! Is it Aunt May?”

Nat shook her head and used her normal voice again. “There’s a robot on the loose and it’s set to blow, someone in the next three hours.”

“Where?”

“Harlem. Probably. The area’s on lock-down. Everyone’s working on looking for it.”

“And what happens if we don’t find it before it blows?”

“You better start praying someone’s got Thor on speed dial.” Nat pulled off her wig and started scrubbing off make-up with a sleeve as they hurried out of the school.

“How are we getting there?”

Peter’s question was answered for him when he spotted the Quinjet parked on the school football playing field. “Why is the- the football coach is gonna have your heads.”

“Stark Industries just agreed to sponsor the team.” Nat said coolly. “I really don’t think there’s anything to worry about.”

“And does Stark Industries know that they’ve just agreed to sponsor my school’s football team?”

Nat beamed at Peter. “You’re learning so fast. Come on. I need you to help me fly the jet.”

Under normal circumstances- normal being no overhanging terrorism threat- Peter would be overjoyed to get a chance to help fly the jet, but given the situation, he was absolutely terrified. He would also rather have learnt with a few more capable adults around who could quickly and easily take over is something started going wrong.

“I’m going to sit here, you sit over there and press that button if I tell you to and make sure that screen stays red. You’ll work out what to do.”

Peter gulped and prayed that he would.

-

They landed.

In one piece.

Peter was heavily tempted to kiss the ground, but he didn’t fancy embarrassing himself in front of everyone.

Tony came charging onto the plane. He was in one of the suits, with the mask down. He started pressing buttons and pulling charts onto the screens. “Peter? You ok?”

“Yeah. What do you need me to do?”

“Go out with the others. Get the suit on, keep your comms on under pain of death, they’ll tell you what the robot looks like and where to look.” Tony rattled off. “Natasha knows what’s going on.” Tony turned to face Peter and swallowed. “Stay safe.”

Peter nodded. “You too.” He left the Quin-jet and went for his orders.

Steve seemed to have made base camp by the side of an abandoned hot dog truck. He had a map and a pile of rocks he was positioning on top of it.

“Captain Rogers?” Peter called out. “Where do you want me to go?”

Steve pointed to a tower block in the distance. “can you search there?”

“Yes sir.”

-

Peter crept silently along a wall on the empty sixth floor of the multi-story car park. He hadn’t seen or heard anything since he’d entered the tower, and it was one of the most disturbing things that’d ever happened to him.

Then he heard an ominous clicking noise on the other side of the wall and the was worse.

He dropped off the wall and onto the floor. “There’s something clicking,” he hissed into his comm. “I’m on the sixth floor. I’m going to look.”

He stuck his head around the corner of the wall.

-

“Peter? Are you there?” Tony called into his comm from three blocks away. “Peter? Can you hear me?”

“Is he answering?” Natasha’s voice crackled over the speakers.

“No.” Tony said bluntly. “No, he’s not. Friday, where is he?”

“Peter’s tracker has been taken offline.” Friday reported.

Tony froze. “His tracker’s gone offline? Again? How long’s it been off for?”

“Four minutes and thirty-nine seconds.”

“Where’s his last recorded position?”

A map came up on Tony’s helmet and he began to fly towards it. “Spiderman’s gone missing. His tracker’s off. I’m going to see if I can find him.”

Panic began to set into Tony’s bones, and he did his best to fight it off as he flew to the sixth floor of the car park. He landed and began scanning for life forms.

There were none.

“Peter!” he yelled. “PETER!”

There was no answer.

“He’s not on this floor, I’m going to look in the rest of the building.” Tony said into the comms. “Can any of you get in contact with him?”

He only received negatives.

Tony flew furiously up and down the tower, scanning everything he could and shouting for Peter.

There was never any answer.

After his second search of the area around the tower, Tony took a deep breath to try and quell the rising fear he was feeling and said into the comms, “We’ve lost him again.”

-

The search suddenly became far more frantic.

“One hour left,” Bruce said shakily from the Quin-jet. His job was to cover the robot if they ran out of time to defuse it. “Has anyone got eyes on him? Sam?”

“Negative.”

“We have to find him or his aunt’s going to kill us.” Tony said bleakly.

“I don’t think it’s magic.” Wanda said over the comms.

“Wanda, I need you to go back to the tower.” Tony said firmly.

“What, why?” she protested.

“I’ve already lost one teenager today; I don’t want to lose another one. Go back, you’ll be safe there.”

“But I don’t want to-”

Steve joined in. “Wanda, he’s right. You need to go back. It’s too dangerous.”

“But-”

“Go or you get benched.” Tony warned. “For the foreseeable future.”

“Fine!” Wanda huffed. “I’ll go.”

“Bruce, makes sure she gets there.” Tony ordered. “Has anyone tried ringing Peter’s phone? Friday, ring him.”

Tony prayed, _prayed,_ \- something he hadn’t done in so long- as the phone rang, hoping desperately that he would pick up.

Yet again, there was no answer.

“Has he answered?” Clint asked, over the comms.

“No.”

“What do we do now? We’re running out of time.” Natasha said.

“Permission to change mission objective?” Tony asked, teeth gritted.

“Go ahead, Tony.”

“Get Peter out and safe. We can pay for buildings.” he paused for a moment to stop his voice from cracking. “No amount of money will bring Peter back. We get on the ground and we run and look. Cap, Barnes, Smithsonian said you two were raised religious; get praying.”

They ran around Harlem like headless chickens searching for Peter. Tony’s heart rate sped up with every minute that passed where they hadn’t found him. He couldn’t help but think of the last time he’d gone missing- and ended up in Holland- or the time when he’d been knocked unconscious by a magic bomb in Virginia.

He couldn’t bear to think of what would happen if they didn’t find Peter in time, or if Peter was lying injured or unconscious somewhere.

Then the call crackled over the comms.

“I think I may have found the Spiderling!” Thor proclaimed. He’d appeared out of nowhere after he’d landed at the Tower and found no one who could help him with the microwave. "Spiderling? Is that you?”

-

“Oh, hey Thor!” Peter waved thought the window of an ice cream parlour and climbed off his position on the counter eating honeycomb ice cream with whipped cream and chocolate sauce out of the tub.

Thor rushed into the parlour and swept Peter up in a near-bone crushing hug. “You're alive! And not in Holland!”

“Have you found him?” Peter heard Tony yell over Thor’s comms. Before either of them could reply, Tony spoke again. “Stay where you are and I’ll come and get you.”

Ten seconds later, Tony burst through the door- literally, the glass went everywhere- and hugged Peter even tighter than Thor had. “I thought I’d lost you.” he whispered into Peter’s hair. “I thought you’d been killed or kidnapped or something horrible.”

Tony pulled away. “Don’t you _ever_ do _anything_ like that _ever_ again!” tears came into his eyes. “Promise me.”

“I promise.” Peter said quietly.

“Have you found him? And where’s the robot, we’ve only got 20 minutes left?” Clint’s voice came over the comms.

Peter leaned in so that he could talk into Tony’s comm. “We’re in an ice cream parlour by a bowling alley and I dealt with the robot.”

Tony was shocked. “You dealt with the robot? How?”

-

Half an hour later, they had pushed together the tables in the ice cream parlour and were all eating ice cream by the bucketful.

“Right, you,” Bruce pointed at Peter, “tell us what happened. All of it. Now. Coz I’m pretty sure you nearly gave most of us heart attacks back there.”

Peter’s face fell. “Did I? Oh my word I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you I had no idea that you guys would worry this much I thought my last message would have gone through, but I don’t think it did.”

“The last thing we heard you say was ‘I’m going to look’.” Wanda said. “And that better have been your last message. Or I got sent back for nothing.”

“That wasn’t my last message.” Peter said sheepishly.

Wanda groaned.

“Go from your last message.” Bucky instructed. He was sitting in Steve’s lap and spoon-feeding him marshmallows, which two weeks before they had jointly proclaimed the best thing about the 21st century. “Tell us everything.”

“Don’t you need to go back to school?” Sam questioned.

Clint checked his watch. “School finished an hour ago.”

Peter grinned and positioned himself cross-legged on his chair. “I went round the corner and there was an alarm clock next to a speaker which was the ticking noise and there was also a piece of paper saying that the robot was here and that the- hang on, I put the letter somewhere.”

He stood up and reached down the neck of his suit, fumbling for the paper. He pulled it out and handed it over to Natasha. Clint read it over her shoulder. He said something in Russian and Natasha responded, sounding rather surprised.

“Let me see.” Bucky demanded. He climbed out of Steve’s lap and started whispering in Russian with Clint and Natasha.

“Carry on.” Tony instructed Peter.

“So I saw the letter and it said to come here coz this is where the robot was and it said about the owner of this place being a second cousin or something-” Peter watched as the rest of the Avengers started trying to wrestle the piece of paper off Natasha to little avail, “but I think there was a thing that made my comms and the tech stuff start working. I took that as well.”

Peter darted over to the counter, grabbed a small metal device and gave it to Tony. “Then I came here and found the robot and took it apart and I checked all the explosives and there’s a sink back there so I filled it with water and then put the explosives in and the robot’s in pieces on the floor.”

Peter paused for breath.

“I’ll run tests on this when we get back to the compound.” Tony gestured to the device.

“I’m really sorry I lost contact.” Peter said. “I didn’t mean to worry you, but I knew that you’d find me.” he beamed. “And you did.”

“We will _always_ find you.” Tony promised quietly. “But please try not to give us a reason to have to.”

“I will.”

“Your aunt’s going to be furious.” Sam said.

Peter nodded.

Natasha handed Tony the piece of paper. “Look familiar?”

The blood drained from Tony’s face. “You don’t think…”

Something seemed to dawn on Steve, who hadn’t been paying much attention to the letter. “Hang on, Peter, you went off to try and stop the robot by yourself even though it could have killed you or been a trap?”

Sam laughed. “You’re one to talk!”

“It was in the name of ice cream.” Peter said. “I didn’t want an ice cream parlour blown up.”

Bucky frowned. “What do you mean, Steve’s ‘one to talk’?”

“Never mind that.” Tony said. “Bruce, would you ring Fury for me?”

“Why do I have to ring Fury?” Bruce asked skeptically.

“Because he never picks up when I ring anymore.” Tony said flatly.

Bruce sighed, took his phone out and rang Fury.

“So you worked it out then.” Fury answered almost immediately. “Or Stark did.”

“So you set this up as a training exercise?” Tony yelled.

“Congratulations, you passed.” Fury drawled.

“You evacuated Harlem for a fake bomb?” Steve asked incredulously.

“More importantly, you pulled my kids out of school unnecessarily!” Tony was furious. “This is- you know what, I haven’t even got the words for you right now. I thought Peter was dead. _Dead._ ” Tony paused, eyes shining. “And that’s on you. And so’s the bill for the ice cream; I was gonna pay but you don’t deserve my kindness. Bruce, hang up.”

Bruce hung up.

“I’m so mad about this.” Tony growled. “I’m gonna order a thousand rubber ducks and send them to SHIELD. And I’m gonna give May Fury’s number coz it’s his fault you got lost. Someone take that device before I throw it at the wall.”

They flew back to the compound not long afterwards. They took large quantities of ice cream with them.

“Could someone please tell me why Sam said Steve was one to talk?” Bucky asked, half-way back. “It’s bugging me.”

Steve coughed into his fist awkwardly. “I don’t think there’s anything to tell.”

“I’ll tell you later.” Sam whispered to Bucky.

“Mr Stark, could we take Sergeant Rogers-Barnes to the Smithsonian at the weekend?” Peter winked at Sam, then Bucky.

Tony grinned. “Of course.”

Steve did not look too happy about this, but kept quiet.

Aunt May, however, did not keep quiet when Tony told her what had happened and then gave her a direct line to Fury.


	2. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confidential transcript of a phone call made to SHIELD director Fury from an unknown number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene!

**TRANSCRIPT OF PHONE CALL #672 TO DIRECTOR FURY**

**18:32 PM, EDT**

**DIRECTOR FURY:** Who is this?

 **MAY PARKER:** May Parker. I'm Peter Parker's aunt.

 **DIRECTOR FURY:** How did you get this number?

 **MAY PARKER:** Tony Stark gave it to me.

 **DIRECTOR FURY:** D--- him.

 **MAY PARKER:** D--- you! You pulled my fifteen year old nephew out of school for a fake bomb drill! He could have been killed or injured! And you did all that for a drill without letting anyone know what was really going on!

 **DIRECTOR FURY:** Ma'am, please calm-

 **MAY PARKER:** I will not calm down! I thought Harlem was going to blow up and my nephew with it! Do you have any idea how scared I was you --------------------

_The following two minutes of transcript have been redacted._

**MAY PARKER:** I will find you and hunt you down don't you dare go anywhere near my nephew again or I will -----------------

_The following six minutes of the transcript have been redacted._

**DIRECTOR FURY:** Yes ma'am.

 **MAY PARKER:** Good. And if you give any of them ---------------------

_The following thirty seconds of the transcript have been redacted._

**DIRECTOR FURY:** Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am. I won't let anything like this happen again.

 **MAY PARKER:** You'd better not.

 **End of transcript.**  


End file.
